Bright Life
by rdx4life
Summary: Read this story, you will love. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is my own and has no resemblance to the Vampire Diary books or the episodes. I've only used the names of the character in Vampire Diaries.**

**Special thanks to " **_**x-Cinthia **_**", " **_**Hanan Salvatore **_**" and " **_**.o**_** " for giving me inspiration to write this story. **

**And to x-Cinthia FOR BEING MY BESTEST BETA IN THE WHOLE BETA-ING WORLD (and cheerleading) ! Xox I love ya!**

**CHAPTER 1**

I walk alone near the river wondering how my life would be in as a princess in a large castle with my prince. I feel a sudden push against my back and the next thing I know it, I'm in the river. Damon comes out and says "Dreaming are we?" He gives out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and pull him in. "Take that" I yell. I splash at him and look him in his eyes. Deep in his eyes I see that his hiding something so dark. I ask him "What's wrong". "Oh…Nothing". His voice trembled. But I can tell something was wrong, very wrong and that this would hurt me much in the near future…

I pack my bags in a rush to get to school and grab a piece of toast, eating it on the way out. I just reached to my bus stop on time to catch the bus. As I got on the bus I saw that all the seats were taking expect for one next to Stefan. I sat down at the edge of my seat trying to avoid any conversation at all. He started to stare at me and it was starting to piss me off. "What are you staring at huh? He looked down. "I'm sorry", "It's just that you're so beautiful and it's hard not to look at you, you're the most stunning girl I have ever seen in my life". And he turned to look on his side of the wind. I felt slack for yelling at him, I mean his a alright guy. I turn to apologise to him and I see his skinny finger up his nose. He suddenly releases that I was looking at him and pulls his finger straight down and looks away. _I think, "Okay then, I take all that stuff about him back. Stefan's a creep and official note never ever to go near Stefan again._ We arrive at school and I get off the bus. "Bonnie you left your phone on the bus" I turn around to see Stefan holding my phone his soft sweaty hand along with his skinny little fingers. _ I think to my self ewwwww, I am getting a new phone. _I slowly take the phone with two fingers making sure not to touch it to much. "Thanks" I run into the toilets washing my hands with soap. _EEEEWWW._ I come out of the toilets in a rush bumping into Stefan and my books are knocked over on to the ground. _Oh shit. _At the same time we both crouch down gathering my books. _Oh no, his going to touch my books with his dirty little hands. Who knows where they have been… _"It's alright; I'll pick it up my self". "Na, I knocked it down, so ill picked it up". I picked quickly picked my books up and then I felt something warm grab my hand. I looked up and it was Stefan was smiling at me. I pulled my hand away really quickly and ran off to as the smile on Stefan's face disappeared.

I sat down in English class staring at the guy in front of me. His hair was so silky and styled to perfection, his body so ripped that he could knock over a whole football team, his eyes so blue that you could drown in them. _HE WAS HOT! _ I was waiting ages for him to ask me out. The bell rang and Damon turned around and smiled at me. We walked out of class together and then he finally looked at me and said "Ummm.. .Hey, Bonnie, would you like to catch a movie, sometime". _Woop woop , score! _My reply was obvious, but before I could stay anything Stefan stormed in with cowboy hat and his booger hanging of his nose and said "Back off mate, She's mine". _OMG what has he done._ "Oh, sorry bro, she's all yours" and Damon walks of. Stefan smiles again at me with his rotten teeth. "Will you go out with me Bonnie?" I got so pissed off I screamed at him saying "NO WAY, WHO'S GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU?" "YOU PICK YOUR NOSE, YOU POP YOUR PIMPLES ON YOUR FACE IN CLASS TIME, AND WHEN YOU GET NERVOUS YOU FART. "SO YOU TELL ME, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF YOU GOING OUT WITH ME OR ANYOTHER GIRL?" Everybody in the hall way looked at me as a fumed out of the hallway. _Did I say to much… _

The next couple of days Stefan didn't turn up to school at all. I felt bad that he was gone just because of me. And the fact that I embarrassed him in front of the whole school was enough to leave. But at least I got my own seat on the bus. Days went flying past and one day a guy sat in my spot. I didn't mind him at all. He had blond hair, big muscles and a very cute smile. As soon as he came of the bus all the girls pointed at him and gossiping about how cute and hot he was. But he seemed not to care at all. _I wonder who he is. _At lunch I saw him sitting by himself listening to music and eating a apple. I was glad that he was put in my History class and that I sat next to him. Sir called out the roll. "Elizabeth" "Here"

"Emily" "Here"

"Bonnie" "Here"

"Blake" "Here"

"Stefan" "Here", and the guy next to me put his hand up. I stared at him. "Why are you staring at me, its distracting me" I was speechless and I looked at the wall wondering "I influenced him so much".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey Bonnie, wana come to the national fail this afternoon."

"Na, I feel tired"

"Come one, it will be fun."

I reply "Okay then, see you then."

As soon as I get home I see balloons hanging up everywhere and I see a massive cake. _What the hell is this._ A couple of seconds after I hear "Happy birthday Bonnie." _Omg I totally forgot. At least my family remembered. _I finally blew out my candles and wished that today would be a good day.

My father bust out saying "Guess what your birthday present it?"

"You didn't have to get anything for me you know, but what is it"?

"A car"

_Woop woop woop, omg I got a car!_ "Can I take it to for a ride?"

"Sure you can," replied my dad.

I got dressed for the carnival and picked up one of my best friends, Katherine in my new car. I slowly parked my car into the parking lot. Instead of pressing brake I stepped on speed and tented the car next to me. _What have I done. _I get out to find out that I have tented a really expensive car, a ferrari which is red. There was a massive line were the paint scratched of the car. I looked at Katherine. "Ummm…. You do know that is Damon's car that you just hit." _I asked for a good day not a bad one. _I asked Katherine "What should I do". Katherine looked through her bag a took out something that seemed to be a permanent marker. And handed it to me. _I thought, "What the hell am I doing."_ I started colouring in the white scratch. Katherine walked away to get a drink. I desperately coloured in the scratch moving my hand back and forth. A tall figure approached me from behind. And it was Damon "What are you doing"? _Should I tell him what I had done?_ I stood there with no words in my mouth then suddenly I said "Just admiring your beautiful car… it is the Ferrari version 7e38 right?". I brushed my hand on the car hoping he wouldn't realise the white paint mark from his car. He replied "Yer it is, aint it? "My grandpa gave it to me before he died and now it means a lot to me". "You know last time someone kicked a ball and it hit my car, I felt really angry about that and handed that guy into the cops." _Okkaayyy….so much for telling him. _Katherine came to me carrying two bottles of coke and three burgers. "Hey, Bonnie want to go on some of the rides?"

"Sure"

"See you around Bonnie", Damon said before walking away.

_That was a close one. _Just then Matt comes up to holding a box. "Happy birthday, Bonnie." He passed me a present. _Oh no, not another present from Matt. Every time I get a present from Matt it always comes with bad luck. Last time he gave me a pair of good looking heels, I wore them to school and when I got up to receive my award I slipped and my shoe went flying into the teachers head._ I opened the box to find a pink coloured scarf. "Thanks for the scarf matt" I said gleefully as I gave him a small peck on the cheek. His face went from a peach to a tomato. He said, "I have something to ask you bonnie… are you busy this wee-" he got cut off and Damon came around the corner. Matt said, do you want me to put the scarf on for you?" I said "yes please"_ as he put in on my neck. _Katherine grabs my arm and pulls me towards me. "Oi Bonnie, there giving away free fairy floss, but only 3 per person." "Can you please go get three fairy flosses for me, I'm so hungry." I walk across to the booth and take the fairy floss." I realised my scarf was gone. I looked around and saw it moving with the wind in the air getting closer toward the road as I followed it with my eyes and tried to grab it but it was out of my reach. I turned around and gave the fairy floss to Katherine. She grabbed it and started to shove it in her chubby mouth. "What was that big bang sound, Bonnie?"

*CRASH*

I quickly turn around see my scarf on the motor bike drivers helmet as he fell down to the floor. It must have landed on his head and he couldn't see so he crashed into a pole. I ran of to see if the driver is alright and took off his helmet. I was shocked to see who it was. _What is he doing here? _It was Stefan. He wasn't breathing at all so I put my mouth on top of his as I give CPR. _I couldn't believe that I was doing this but it was my fault the accident happened. _Stefan's hand slowly raised as he put it on my back and tried to kiss me. I quickly removed my mouth and slapped him. "I'm trying to save your life and your trying to kiss me?" _I was shocked at what he just did, I thought he had changed but he was the same person inside only the appearance had changed._ I walk to Katharine. "Let go home now." Katherine frowns "But look at all the free food." I grab her arm, pulled her into the car and speeded off. "Why are you frowning?" "Maybe cause I'm angry at Stefan for kissing me," I reply. "Why would be angry at that… I mean I would kiss him any day, his hot," said Katherine. "If your so egger to kiss him, why don't you go out with him?"

"Because I'm ugly and fat plus guys want girls to wear things like mini shirts and I can't even fit into one, so my chances of going out with Stefan or any other guy are very slim." _She was saying the right thin but if I got Katherine to go out with Stefan then Stefan won't bother me anymore. _"Katherine, what about if I give you a makeover?" I smile at her and she smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day we went shopping together to get some new clothes for Katherine's make over.

"What about these shirts, they'll look good on you," I said as I passed the shirt to Katherine for her to try it on.

"Mhm I don't know, but I'll give it a go" as she walked into the change rooms.

Suddenly I say Damon running through the mall pushing a trolley with an old man in it. I quickly ran outside the shop to see what was going on. I looked around and saw a glimpse of Damon jumping down 4 stories high. _What the hell was going on, did he just suicide?_ I then saw Damon chasing that old man saying "Why the hell did you scratch my car, you will pay for this." _Oh no, he found out._ While I was busy thinking what to do, Stefan came out and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. And read "You are my one and only love, if I don't see you every day my heart starts break and shatter, if you were a booger I would pick you first" _Owww that was so sweet. EXCEPT FOR THE LAST LINE._

I looked around the shop and saw Damon looking hot as usually. I could hear violins in the background as a stare at him. "Bonnie, I think… ill buy this skirt." I quickly woke up from my day dream and walked towards Katherine as she walked out of the change rooms. I could see the skirt ripped in her hands. "It kind of didn't fit me and I tried to force it in my legs but it didn't work out…." _Oh no this was going to be harder than I expected. She wasn't that fat…well maybe she was but she was pretty she just had to lose all that fat attached to her._

The next day I had to go to the museum to research on my assignment on a crystal. I looked around and walked over the receptionist. "Will you be entering the museum today young lady," said the old woman. "Yes"

"The entry fee is $25," said the old women. _What a rip, I don't really even want to go here; I could watch a movie and even buy popcorn with that._ I handed the money to her and walked in. I saw a sign saying "crystal of gold" surrounded by 4 guards rolling their eyes up and down on me. I walked in and I could see the crystal in a room in the dark surrounded by laser gates. _Now I know why there charge so much. _It was beautiful. I scanned the information on the bench. Suddenly I saw something black come down from the ceiling. It was someone wearing black covered from head to toe except for the eyes. I looked at him and followed my eyes as he moved down and placed a coin to move the laser into another direction. He slowly put his hand and grabbed the crystal. I heard footsteps of the guards coming towards this room. He came closer to me and stayed silent. He seemed to be curious. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine. His eyes where golden and so pure. I felt like I knew him for agers. I could just stare at his eyes all day. He saw the guards coming and smoothly moved up leaving me behind. I walked out of that room quick enough for the guards not to see me. _Who was he, did I know him? _I decided to find out who he was. I knew he must know be on the roof, so decided to go around to the back of the museum and climb up. I quickly ran so no one would see me. I was so excited to find out who he was that I ran as fast as I then tripped in slow motion. _Ouch, I hope no one saw that._ But someone did see, it was Damon. He came closer to help me up. "Bonnie what are you doing here?", he asked curiously. "umm… nothing just decided to… go for a run", I replied thinking of what to say. "What about you?" "I had too pee and their no toilets in the museum so I decided to pee in there," Damon said as he pointed to the bushed. "Too much detail Damon, I really didn't want to know that."

"Well you asked and I told," he smiled.

Chapter 4- _I really wanted to know who he was, I thought about his eyes all night._


End file.
